Utility vehicles for off-road and recreational use are capable of carrying a seated driver and one or more seated passengers. These utility vehicles may include one or two rows of seats, and roll over protection structures extending over the seating areas. Additionally, they may require occupant side retention devices to reduce the probability of entrapment of a properly belted occupant's head, upper torso and limbs in the event of a tip-over onto the vehicle's side.
Some occupant side retention systems on these utility vehicles include nets with fixed frame attachment points and one or more buckles or latches. The attachment points and buckles or latches may be difficult to use and the nets may be cumbersome to handle, and the nets may collapse in the seating area or drag on the ground when they are unbuckled.
Other occupant side retention systems include half doors with nets extending above the doors, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,352. However, these systems require drivers and passengers to open the doors to enter or exit the vehicle. Still other occupant side retention systems include nets attached to pivotal bars, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,235. The pivotal bars and pivot links add to the cost of these systems.
A utility vehicle occupant side retention system is needed that is easy to use and handle, having minimal impact on ingress and egress into the vehicle, and is low in cost.